Love and Tears
by ChocoToT
Summary: Kyoko is happily engaged to Ren but what happens when the Lonely Shotaru admits his feelings for her on live television? wha? ren snapped! disclaimer: i by no means own skip beat or ren, kyoko, sho, aki, lory, or pochi, and ren's umm.. manager.. yeah..
1. The beginning

I do not under any circumstances own Skip Beat! Or any of the characters in this fan. fic.

They are all the wonderful creations of Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei.

"Love and Tears"

Kyoko sat at home watching tv. It has been three years since she's joined the acting world and has grown a mighty reputation as one of Japan's number one female actresses. She was currently vacationing with Ren in preparation for a drama featuring Tsuruga Ren., her fiancé and herself.

"Kyoko-san, what would you like to eat for dinner?" Ren asked with a gentle smile.

"Aieeeeee No it burns.. My eyes!!" Kyoko shrieked as she jumped to hide behind the couch.

"Mmmo Kyoko-san.. Do you have to scream every time I smile at you?" he asked with a frown.

"Gomen ne, I just can't help but remember your gentlemanly smile.. You know.. _The one you do when you want to seem like a gentleman but inside you're being mean…_" She mumbled.

"Why must you always bring that up? It's all in the past now.. I won't smile at you like that anymore okay??" he said as he reached down to help her pack to her feet.

Kyoko looked up into Ren's eyes.. The glimmered in the light. His smooth and silky hair shining in the moonlight. Slowly Ren embraced kyoko's body to his.. Engulfing her in his warmth. The looked into each other eyes continued getting closer and closer until they..

Tssh! The tv hissed. Kyoko jumped at the sound and landed on her butt. She had accidentally stepped on the remote control and flipped to MTV Japan.

tv:

"Sho-san what is it like to be one of the most famous men in Japan?" asked the raven haired host.

"It feels great! I don't really do much though.. All I do is sing songs.. But that is what I love doing. It one thing to do a job for money but I simply do it to enjoy myself." replied the golden haired bimbo.

"I understand that you are releasing a PV for your new song "Passing Love" what would you say inspired you to create a song such as this? Could it be.. a.. a girl!?"

Sho turned his head away from the camera as he frowned.. His face was flushed red and his eyes looked as deep as the ocean. He looked up at the camera..

"Yes. It was a girl. There was this girl that I knew since I was a child and I always acted coldly towards her overestimating her feelings for me. I thought that since she loved me I could get away with anything. I treated her like a maid and wandered away and.. learned things the hard way.. I threw her aside for my own selfish benefits and when I turned to look back at her she had changed. Her sweet and innocent personality became tainted.. She grew a deep hatred towards me and made it her goal to bring me down.. And she finally has.. She grew up a strong woman and is engaged and happy. But.. Even though I did all that to her I loved her.. So to commemorate our times together I wrote this song.." Sho said with a painful smile.

The crowd settled down and whispered amongst themselves. Whispers and murmurs form everywhere..

"That's.. in.. interesting? Well would you like to show us a peek preview of your song Sho-san. That is.. If you want to." she asked nervously

"Well I can't just bring up the reason for the song and not show you what it sounds like!!" he laughed heartily reached out for the mic.

The crowd let out a scream. Fan girl in everywhere all shouting and screaming, "Fuwa! Fuwa! Fuwa! Kyaaaaaaa!!".

_Sho took in a deep breath.. He looked directly into the Camera and let it all out.._

"_I have treated you like you're not worthy of my love. I walked right by and crumpled on your heart and played with your love. Gomen ne I know I never said anything as you suffered inside. But that was only because of my ignorance and the emptiness I had inside._

_Take me with you on your journey through life. I will follow you till I die!_

_No! Don't leave me! Take me with you to the future. Reaching out to you yet,_

_brushed away and stopped in that moment in time.. Do I follow or do I let you go"_

"Shotaru.. Why? I thought.. Why? Why did you.." kyoko kept muttering to herself again and again. Her eyes became filled with tears. They flowed down her face.. Continuously falling down her cheeks.

_Why was she crying she had made it clear that she loved Ren when she accepted his proposal so why was she crying? Why was her heart aching so much?_

"yoko-san.. Kyoko-san.." tsuruga repeated again in an attempt to gain her attention.

Kyoko looked up at Ren and leapt onto him.. Tears flying as she ran. She embraced him tightly crying into his chest.

"Why? Why Ren-san? I love you but.." she cried.


	2. New Day

Ren stared off into the distance. He didn't know what was happening.. Every word spoken went in one ear and out the other.

Everything he saw became blurred. The live confession was too much for him to handle.

"Kyoko-san.." he said as he cried in her embrace.

He didn't know what to do. What did she mean? What about Shotaru? Why..

Tears continued to fall as confusing and angering thoughts ran wild in his head.

"Sho.. confessed?" he thought out loud.

"I didn't.. I didn't know! I swear, I didn't! Please! Please.. You have to believe me!" she screamed to Ren as she fell to her knees crying.

"Kyoko.. I do.. I do.. Believe you.." he said forcing himself to stop crying. He stood tall and elbows back, chin up, and looked at Kyoko with sad eyes.

He wanted so much to hold her in his arms and tell her that he does believe her and that no matter the outcome of this confession would be he would still love her.

He loved her so much, and he didn't want to lose her to Sho whom he had tried so hard to over shadow in Kyoko's heart.

Kyoko looked down and punched the ground. She closed her eyes and took one deep breath. When she looked back up she smiled at Ren, "That's great!" she said.

Ren bemused by her actions looked at her with a half smile half who knows what it was.

Kyoko got up and kissed Ren on the cheek saying "Its okay.. I know.. I love you".

Ren smiled half heartedly and went to go cook dinner.

Kyoko looked back at the TV and sighed. "Shotaru.." she said softly.

She picked up the remote and changed the channel.

Later at Shotaru's pent house

"What the hell was that, Sho!?" yelled sho's manager.

"What's your problem all I did was improvise a little." he replied with a nasty look on his face.

He looked out the window at Tokyo Tower. Just past the tower was where Kyoko and Ren were living.

If he really wanted to he could send her flowers or kidnap her. Its not like he never thought of it before.

"Well you could have at least released that kind of information in a different way! Nee

Just what made you think you could do that without my approval!? Now we're going to have reporters and paparazzi following at out heels like stray dogs!" she screamed as she tossed papers into the air.

Sho sat down onto the couch and looked humorlessly at Aki-san. He took a short breath and slouched on the couch looking at the ceiling.

"I didn't think anything. I just did and said what my heart told me to do.. I s there really something so wrong about that? Is it wrong to love…?" he said sadly.

Aki sighed. She rubbed her head trying to rid herself of her growing headache. She turned towards the door and opened it slowly, then turned to Sho.

"Look.. There is nothing wrong with being in love. So long as you gain control of your..

love? Anyways.. I'll be right behind you, all the way.."

_Click! _The door closed. And Aki's presence disappeared.

The silence in the room began to grow on Sho and slowly he began to fall asleep..

_BEEP! BEEEP! BEEP! _The sound of the clocks alarm filled the void of silence in the room. The sun's rays sweeping away the shadows of darkness.

"Unngg.. Morning already.. Yet another day of loneliness, neh" Sho yawned…

LME at 12:30

"Ren-san. What are you doing for lunch today!?" Kyoko asked eagerly.

Ren smiled at her and then kissed her head. "I have to do a drama today.. But.. I believe I will be free for dinner. What do you think?" he asked sweetly.

"Okay! See you tonight! 7 o' clock, love you!" she replied as she ran off.

She stopped after she was sure she was out of Ren's sight and turned around.

"Ren-san… Gomen ne.." she whispered to herself.

"Fuwa-sama!! Is it true?! Is it?! Do you really already love someone?!" Pochi screamed as she ran at him.

Sho turned around abruptly and looked to see where the voice came from.

"Fuwa-sama!! How rude! You don't even think to look down!" she screamed again.

Sho looked down only to see Pochi. The small yet big breasted idol.

It had been over a month since he had last seen her.. No.. It had been a month since he had successfully ditched her.. Heh heh..

"Mmo Why are you writing songs about other girls?! It makes Pochi sad.. Waaaaah!!

Sho Fuwa-san is soooo mean!!" she cried.

Sho jumped back and made a run for it. Dashing with all his might to get away from her.

"Fuwa-sama!! Wait for me" she shouted after him.

Aki grabbed Sho's arm and forced him in place.

"What are you doing?! I'm trying to get away from Ms. Psycho!!" he yelled.

"No, you're not. Today you're shooting the PV for that song of yours and Pochi is playing the role of one of the prisoners stopped in time. In this video you will be playing a playboy who broke the hearts of two women.." she explained.

"Playboy!? What kind of sick joke is that?! Why should I, Sho Fuwa, have to play the role of a play boy!? Just what makes yo.."

"Kyoko is in it!" Aki cut him off.

Sho stopped dead in his tracks.. Did he hear that right just now?

Did she just say.. Kyoko?

Kyoko Mogami? That Kyoko!? Really!?

"Fu.. Fuwa-sama.." Pochi wheezed once she had caught up to him.

"Ah.. Pochi-san! It's nice to see you again. Are you happy about being in the PV?" Aki asked politely.

"Looking forward to it.. Heh heh.. So when will I see Mogami-sama?" she smirked.

To be continued…

Heehee! Hope you enjoyed! I don't really get this myself but I think it is beginning to take a form.. I think. Well plz do a review so I can see what you think I should fix.. Or whatever.. Also.. What do you think the sweet little Pochi is planning!? Heehee!


	3. Ren's Faith pt 1

_Well.. I was bored at midnight and decided to write the continuation so you better be greatful! JK! Lolz! I'm not that mean… Just review, okay? Okay!_

_--_

Kyoko ran with all her might to get to the production studio as fast as she could. Dodging bike riders and cars and running through crowds, stumbling a few times only to show that she has been slacking off lately. She wanted to clear things up with Shotaru but she didn't want Ren to know about it.

"_What's wrong Ren? You look down today.." _exclaimed Mr. Yashiro.

Ren just politely nodded and looked off into nothingness of space.

"_Tell me what's wronggggg! Tell me! Tell me!" _he pleaded.

After a few moments of exaggerated sighs and groans Yashiro takes out his cell phone slowly rising it to Ren's face. He gave off a slight smirk and started pressing numbers. 

"_What are you doing?" _Ren asked with a concerned face.

"_I'm calling Kyoko what else would I be doing? I just wanted to call and tell her that you refused to eat lunch and skipped breaks to keep filming even though you're exhausted, in more ways then one." _he smiled mischievously at Ren.

Yashiro started pressing the numbers slowly.. _Beep! Beep! Boop! _Ren's expression changed to that of anger. Once again he had been snagged and hooked on one of his managers many traps. He tried to snatch it from his grasp only to be welcomed by a stinging sensation on the back of his hand.

"_Ah, ah, ah.. Not so fast there partner.. I'm your manager and here to help you when you need it. I was hired to make your life easier. So why not let me? Tell me what's wrong? Did something happen with Kyoko?" _he asked softly while looking into Ren's eyes.

Ren blushed, embarrassed by the fact that he almost thought Yashiro looked pretty handsome at the previous moment. _Nah.. He's not handsome he just looked a little different just then. That's all. _He reassured himself. 

Ren shook himself straight and out of the strange moment. 

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise that you'll keep it to yourself.. And if you so ever think of telling another soul I will kill you and personally dispose of your body." hissed through his clenched teeth.

Kyoko walked into the PC she looked around for Yamato Sensei, he was a fairly new director that had she filmed commercials with. The building still seemed to amaze her. She had been in big and grand buildings a many number of timed but she still could never fully grasp the concept of, _you're an actress get used to it already you, scum bag! _Not that she wanted to recognize herself as a bag of trash or anything… 

"_Kyoko is that you? It is! Kyoko!" _she turned around to see where the person was who called on her.

No luck………………………

All of a sudden she felt a tug on her arm, it was Pochi!?

_Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! STOP! Wait a minute. The same Pochi that hates me with all her guts is clinging to my arm.. With a smile, no less!_

"_Kyo-tan! Long time no see! I haven't seen you since the photo shoot for Dark Moon after graduation!" she squealed while still holding Kyoko's arm._

_There are many reasons why I haven't seen her since then…_

_1) She annoys the CRAP out of me.._

_2) Bugs me all day long for info. about Sho.._

_3) Busy with work.._

_4) I'm engaged! Sucka! Go get a life!_

_5) She totally hates me cuz Sho likes me…._

_Well It's no use trying to free myself now.. Once you're caught in her rip she's not letting you go.. Until one of you die (you/her) or she finds the kindness inside her to let you go (give her what she wants)…_

"Come on, Kyoooo-taaannnn!! It's time for the meeting!" she snickered to herself and the lead Kyoko off.. (dragged her along)…

"_I see.. That is a little.. Yeah.. Well frankly… I feel for you!" _Yashiro said jokingly.

_That's Yashiro for you.. So ever optimistic…. I swear that laid back attitude of his really pisses me off sometimes! And one of those sometimes would be now!! SHUT UP, YASHIRO!!_

"_It's not funny! He really did confess to her on television! You should have seen her.. She looked like.. Like a part of her shattered inside. It took me forever to finally fill the spot that Sho Fuwa had in her heart and now.. He may be stealing it back.." _he said sadly.

Yashiro looked at Ren's depressed face and slapped him on the back.

WHACK!

"_Look. If she loved you enough to say yes to your first date, let you kiss her, and accepted your marriage proposal.. Then you shouldn't have to worry about this kind of stuff. If she really loves you she will choose you. Just have faith.. Trust her, Ren." _he said.

His eyes were dull and head down but Ren knew what his friend said was right. If Kyoko lived him then there was no reason to worry over her. 

Right…?

_--_

_Hope you liked it.. Next chap. Will be out soon.. No worries! Review plz!_


	4. Ren's Faith pt 2 CRUSHED

Um.. Sorry bout all the underlines.. I don't know why it did that though.. It wasn't underlined before I uploaded I.. hmm.. Well enjoy!

-!--&-

Pochi dragged Kyoko into the meeting room where the director and Sho and his manager were waiting. Kyoko felt goose bumps on her skin as she approached Sho. His angelic golden hair taunting her.. _You know you want it. Come on touch it I dare you.. _It seemed to say.. Pochi pulled out a seat and signaled for her to take a seat. Her eyes saying, _"I hate you. Wait till we start recording this thing! I will make you wish you were dead.."._ Kyoko felt a dark wave being shot at her. Her anger sensing antenna drawing closer and closer to Pochi.. _Oh.. Yes. I feel hatred pouring out of her.. Mwahaha!_

"_Welcome, Mogami-san. We were just discussing the plot and roles for the PV. I assume you were informed of the roles?" _Yamato Sensei said_. _He had long jet-black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a olive-green color that seemed to suck up all the light. All in all he was a pretty handsome man, almost on the same level as Ren.

"_Ano.. Actually I haven't. I was informed about this job by Aki-san last night.. I'm sorry.." _she said solemnly.

"_No, it's okay.. I was going to explain things to you and the others anyways, so you don't have to apologize." _he said then slid a file on the table to her and Pochi.

Sho took a glance at the file and then turned away. Aki frowned and walked out the room. Sho watched as she left and turned to face the director.

"_Please, feel free to take a look inside. Its contains the roles that you and Pochi may choose from. This time the plot will be based on a playboy who often breaks the heart of others and well.. Maybe it will be best for me to used to board.."_ he said as he grabbed a marker and put it to the white-board behind him.

"_In this story there is a girl who is truly in love with the playboy and decides to confess to him. The playboy agrees to go out with her but warns her that he won't be faithful. She smiles and nods okay. Then one day he is caught with another girl and he dumps the other girl and leaves her crying._

_The girl cries so much that she runs out of tears and becomes stuck in time._

_Sho(the playboy) later realizes that he misses the girl that he dumped and turns back to try to look for her but when he finds her a man is helping her up and caries her away and thus he becomes lost and stuck in the memories of when she had confessed and so on.. Get the point!?" _Yamato exclaimed.

The three nod. Kyoko still pondering about the plot realized that they were missing one of the characters. She raised her hand to ask a question.

"_Yes, Mogami-san?" _asked the director.

"_Sensei.. If there is supposed to be a character that takes the girl away, then where is the other actor?" _she asked intently.

The director removed his glasses and smiled.

"_Nice of you to notice, Mogami-san. I thought about it for awhile.. And I thought, 'why not play the role? I haven't acted for awhile anyways.' so for this PV I will be acting as the 'man' who takes her away." _he said with a smirk specifically thrown towards Sho.

- 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 -

Ren sat at the table staring at his food. It was a convenience store bento. Not as good as Kyoko's but, he didn't mind. He was too caught up in thinking about the previous night to eat. He tapped his chopsticks continuously on the table as to make a beat. _Tap! Tap! Tap-pity! Tap! _

_Kyoko my honey, you remind me of a bunny_

_So cute and so bubbly, hopped right into my heart_

_This song is so corny.. I think I will puke _

_Oh well, cuz I love you. And that is the truth_

Yashiro leaned into door frame and laughed. _"That was so CORNY! I think I might throw up sand!!" _he yelled while laughing. He soon found himself rolling on the ground holding his sides.

Ren was flushed red. He couldn't believe someone had actually heard that! He got up from the table and walked over to Yashiro.

"_You think that was funny, huh? I'll show you funny!!" _he said as he kicked him in the gut. Apparently living with Kyoko, _The Demon Lord_, had rubbed a bit of her bad attitude off on him.

Ren drew a mustache and bushy eyebrows on Yashiro's face and took a picture with his phone.

"_Now that's funny!" _he said.

"_Ren-san.. It was a joke" _he cried trying to wipe off the ink.

Ren smiled and walked out the door. He leaned onto the glass door and looked down at his phone. Browsing through his contact list he stopped at Kyoko's name and clicked call.

- Hi - Hello - Hola - Konichiwa - Ello -

_Dun Dun Do Dun Do Do Dooo! _Kyoko's phone rang.

"_Kya! My phone! Um.. I'm soo sorry, Sensei! It'll just be a minute." _she said as she answered the call.

"_Hello!?" _

'_Hi.. Kyoko, what are you doing?'_

"_Ren-san!?"_

Sho looked up at the mention of Ren's name. _How dare she talk to Ren around me!? _He stood up.

'_Yes, Kyoko..'_

Kyoko glanced over to Sho's seat. He was gone..

"_Um.. Ren-san. Now's not a good time!" _she said nervously.

'_What? What's happen..'_

Before he could even finish his question Sho grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"_Hi, Ren. Kyoko is in the middle of a meeting for my new PV. So stop calling, jackass!" _Sho said angrily as he threw the phone to the ground.

-a-e-I-o-u-

'_Kyoko's in the middle of a meeting for my new PV. So stop calling, Jackass!'_

What the hell!? Did he just hear that right!? Why the f was she with Sho?!

Ren closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"_Is everything alright, Ren-san?" _Yashiro asked anxiously.

"_Everything' s fine.. Just go to the conference without me.. I'll be there in a bit.." _Ren said as calmly as he could.

Yashiro seeing that he was not in a good mood left as quickly as he could.

When the manager had finally left he looked at his fist.

"_Why!? Why.. with Fuwa?!" _Ren screamed as he punched the wall with all his strength.

"_I trusted her.." he cried as tears streamed down her face._

"_I really trusted her.."_

_-6-9-l-o-l-6-9-_

_Umm.. Sorry.. Its not that long and I'm sure some people are kinda mad at Kyoko or Ren.. Kyoko for going to see Sho and Ren for having such little faith._

_But don't stop reading! I will try with all my might to get them together! So have faith!_


	5. Ren Snaps! part 1

**ChocoToT: **_I by no means own Skip Beat! Or the characters.. Well maybe I own Sakioji and the producer and Mita and that one dude.. Um.. Whatever his name is. He's the director for Sho's new PV. His name slips my tongue.. Yamato? Maybe I should write down their names so I remember them when I need to write about them next.. Oh well.._

**Sho: **_Just get on with the story you Wench!_

**Kyoko: **_shut up or I'll tell her to make you gay in this fic!_

**Sho: **_She wouldn't!!_

**ChocoToT:**_grr.. I had it up to here with you Sho! Get off the stage! I can and I'm really tempted to right now!!_

**Sho: **_begins walking off stage and trips over Kyoko's foot_

**Kyoko&ChocoToT: **_Haha ha! Serves you right you smug little B+!!_

**Sho: **_That's not funny!_

chocochocochocolate

Ren walked into the room. All eyes turned towards him noticing red eyes and face stained with tears. Everyone in the room literally gasped. _'What the hell happened to Ren!?' _Yashiro thought in his head. 

"_We.. Wel.. Welcome, Tsu.. Tsuruga-san." _the producer stuttered.

"_Hi Ren-san. Nice to see you finally arrived." _shrugged Hinako Mita. She was tall and very slim. Her red locks fell down to her waist, her skin as pale as the moon, and her eyes the color of gold. She was quite beautiful and could easily snag any man she wanted.. If she hadn't told them her age. She looked to be in her mid-twenties but was in her early-forties. 

She growled at Ren for making her waste her time waiting for his sorry butt and turned away. 

"_Um.. Good afternoon. Gomen ne, I lost track of time. Sorry.." _Ren apologized.

Sakioji Maki, the editorial chief for Ren's new drama, _Blossoming in Love_, yawned and looked up. His eyes saying, _'Thank God! You're finally here!'_.

Ren sat down quickly and rubbed his eyes to rub away the tears that were about to fall again.

"_Tsuruga-san? Are you all right? Do you need something, water or so? Tsuruga-san?" _the producer asked again.

Ren snapped. His eyes becoming wild and his facial expression changed to that of a yakuza. He slammed down onto the table as he got up. A fire burning in his eyes. He walked up to the producer and smiled.

Slam!

Ren shoved him into the wall and lifted him up by the collar. Staring into his prey's eyes. They were filled with fear and panic.

"_What!? Tsu.. Tsuruga-san!" _cried the producer.

"_What the f Tsuruga!? Let him go!" _Hinako hissed balling her her hands into a fist.

" _Do I look alright to you?! My ex-rival in loved confesses to __**'my fiancé' **__on live television, and I call to say 'hi, how are you?' and __**'he' **__picks up the phone and tells me to 'f off' and you ask, 'Are you alright?'! Well f no I'm not alright! What man in his right mind would be alright after that!? Huh!? Feel free to tell me.." _he yelled as he pushed him into the wall harder.

The producer yelped and called for help as he tried to free himself from Ren's hold. Yashiro dashed towards Ren and tried to pull his arm down but was no match to his brute strength. 

"_Ren! Let go! You're hurting him Ren! Ren!" _he repeated time after time trying to break him from his trance.

Ren looked at Yashiro and laughed. 

"_He.. He's laughing!?" _Sakioji said while staring at Ren from his seat.

"_Dammit, Ren! I told you to let him go!" _she hollered.

Ren only glanced at her ignoring her words. 

Sakioji stared at the fuming actor and shivered as he laughed at he fear on the Producer's face. He wanted to help but his body wouldn't move.

"_Sa.. Sakioji-san! Please, run and get the President! He's the only one who can stop him!" _Yashiro pleaded as he struggled to free the producer.

He looked at his feet begging them to move. Pleading that they move so that he may go for help. His body felt heavy. Pressure seemed to force him down and hold him in place.

"_Ung.. Please! Maki, hurry!" he cried gasping for breath._

"_Get a move on it!" _Hinako screamed as she opened the door.

He got up and started running, dashing down the corridors to the President's office. He grabbed the office handle and forced it open.

"_Mr. President! Ren Tsuruga went on a crazy rampage and is attacking the Producer!" _

Lory's mouth hit the ground. Had he heard right? Ren? Ren Tsuruga!? The man that always acted like a gentleman? '_This is not good. He hasn't done this since I first brought him here to Japan! God! I have to stop him, he'll kill the poor man!' _he thought as he dropped his work and ran out his office.

His heart pounding hard in his chest. Breathing hard he reached the room and entered hesitantly. 

The producer still hanging by his collar and Yashiro unconscious on the floor across from Tsuruga. Mita was on her knees holding her arm tightly. 

This was not good. **Not Good At ALL!**

**hiccuphiccup**

"_What the heck?! You're the Director! How the hell are you gonna direct and act at the same time!?" _Sho said a little too loud for Kyoko's tastes.

She made her hand into a fist and walked up to Sho smiling.

"_Sho-san. You look a bit hungry. Would you like something to eat?" _she asked politely.

Yamato and Sho looked at her questioningly. She got closer and closer till she was arms length away from him. 

"_Umm.. Yes? Wha.." _Sho started but was interrupted by Kyoko_._

"_Then how 'bout a taste of my knuckle-sandwich!?" _she roared while sending him flying into the wall with a uppercut. 

"_Kyaa!! Sho-sama!!" _Pochi squealed as she ran to his side, sending a glare at Kyoko as she embraced Sho into her bosom.

'_Holy! Remind me to never get on her bad side..' _Yamato thought to himself mouth hanging open.

"_That's for yelling at the Director! You BAKA!" _she growled and flicked him off.

"_Just because you're a little famous you go thinking you can do whatever you want! Well need I remind you the reason you got this far was because of me doing all the crap you were too lazy to do and encouraging your dumb ass whenever someone mentioned Ren!" _she screamed her eyes red with furry. 

Sho stared at her mind in space and mouth clenched shut. Realizing what happened he jumped up out of Pochi's arms and yelled at her.

"_What the hell was that for you no good wench!? How dare you hit this Sho Fuwa?! Just because I admitted my feelings for you on TV doesn't give you the right to hit me!" _he screamed at her and quickly regretted it as he saw the expression on her face.

Her face became expressionless and was as white as snow. Her eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Sho froze still shocked to see her crying like this. It had been 2 and a half years since he had seen her cry like that.

Yamato stood still watching Sho and Kyoko's little mini-drama **exposé.**

She felt her body weakening, being drained of its strength and energy. Her knees buckled as she fell to her knees tears still flowing down her face.

"_I.. I'm sor.." was all she managed to get out before she fainted._

_- - - - - __**Read and Review!!**__- - - - - _

_(\ /) __Well hope you enjoyed! __I probably won't post another chapter till _

-(-)(") pyon! _the 5__th__. Well… anyways hope you enjoyed and no hating!! I had _

(") / / _to make Ren snap or the story wouldn't get interesting! Plus I _

_like his dark side!! blush heehee.._


	6. Ren Snaps! part 2

Ano.. Gomen ne.. I uh.. Have been busy with school work and projects.. So.. Um.. This chapter might not be as good, I'm just writing it on a whim since I have time today.. But.. I sorta hit a block so if you have any suggestions to make the story more.. INTERESTING, I would appreciate it. THANX!

_**XXXXX**_

'_not good at all' _

Lory quickly regained his composure and sought out a way to stop his friend from harming anyone else. His eyes wandered around the room.

'_Two people out of the game, one on the brink of being killed.. Shit! What do I do!?' _he thought to himself.

Maki looked hopelessly at the sight of his coworkers in pain and hurt made him angry but, he himself was useless. He didn't have to power or strength to help them. Heck, he froze and shivered at the very sight of an enraged Tsuruga. What was he supposed to do? Get himself killed? Wha-

"_Sakioji-san, close the door." _Lory said in a slight whisper.

Maki came back to reality and nodded. He reached for the handle hesitantly and slowly closed to door behind him.

Ren heard the door shut and turned around quickly dropping the producer on the ground. He sighed and inched forward in the direction of the two intruders.

"_President-san.. Why do you always have to show up and ruin my fun? It really annoys me. Why don't you go and play one of your girly matchmaking simulators? You're just wasting your time trying to stop me.." _he whined.

Lory's eyes widened in shock. His mouth hung open and his fists eased open.

"_The.. The hell I will!! I brought your disgraceful ass all the way here from America and all you have to say is that B.S.!? Well I won't except it. Give me the real Ren. I want the 'REAL' Ren. The one that has manners, shows respect, and is a gentleman. Not the stupid, arrogant, angry, numbskull!" _he said sternly.

"_Arrogant? Angry? What ever are you talking about? I'm not angry.. I'm pissed the hell off. First of all this is just not my day and second of all I don't need you giving me a retarded lecture about who 'I' am! So piss off, you old hag!" _Ren replied. He walked up to the table and picked up Mita's purse. He slowly unzipped the zipper and emptied the contents onto the table.

There was a makeup pouch, a wallet, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter.

He pulled a cigarette out of the box and put it to his mouth. Taking the lighter to his mouth he lit it. He moaned in pleasure and then exhaled a puff of smoke.

"_Oh, God how I've missed that.. Its been six years too many my friend." _

Maki stepped back and leant on the door. He hated this. It was really just driving him crazy.. Ren and his 'big-shot' attitude.

"_Really now. If I had known you were going to smoke anyways I wouldn't have wasted my money on all those patches and whatnot on you.. And it took you a long time to quit too. I guess this time you will need more will power to quit. Perhaps maybe if I asked Kyoko she would be able to help you.. But I don't really know.. Hmm.. She is doing a PV with Fuwa at the moment by I highly doubt she will mind a call from the President. Especially if it is in regards to her 'husband to be'." _he shrugged.

Ren dropped his cig. and looked the President in the eyes. He wasn't kidding.

'_Man, I swear he is annoying! How dare he threaten me? I swear by my name, Ren Tsuruga, that if I ever get the chance I will kill him!'_

"_So what do you think, Ren?"_

_**XXXXX**_

"_Crap! Crap! Crap! This is all my fault!" _the idol yelled while racing to aid his fainted 'friend'. He scooped her up bridal-style and walked over to the director.

Yamato stood in a daze, off in his on widdle world…

-In Yamato's Head-

_They sure are entertaining. They seem to get along pretty well.. Well.. Better than I expected. Did they go out or something? Oh Kyoko fainted.. Wait! Kyoko fainted? Shit! What do I do!? God.. I don't know how to deal with a fainted person.. Wah? Sho's helping her? Hmm.. Ah. He's heading this way.. What?_

-Ending Yamato's Head-

"_Director what do I do with her?!" _he asked franticly. Sweat dropped down the side of his face. His toned arms wrapped around her firmly. One arm supporting her head the other hugging her waist.

"_Umm.. Take her to the dressing room and lay her on the couch. And.. Uh.."_

"_Place her down somewhere, loosen her clothing, tilt her head up to help oxygen go in easier, and let her rest. Geez don't men know anything?" _Pochi exclaimed irritatingly.

He thanked her politely then left the room in a hurry.

Pochi glared at the unconscious girl in his arms and growled.

Yamato shot a questioning look at Pochi. She smiled at him and walked to the door.

"_Well.. Since we won't be getting any work down today, I will take my leave. Tell Kyoko I was worried about her, k?" _she said then left.

'_what was that?' _he asked himself.

He shrugged it off and went off to the dressing room.

_**XXXXX**_

Pochi stood behind a tree as she watched a dark figure walking away from a Silver BMW and smirked.

"_That bitch had it comin'!" _she laughed as she ran back inside the building.

_**xxREAD&REVIEWxx**_

Okay.. That wasn't the best ending or chapter but I thought it the only way to get where I want the story. I already have a thought out plot but I need things in between parts to keep things interesting. Hopefully you'll all like it!

Wait for the next chapter, K!? It should be out by the 13th, cuz I have 2 essays, 1 painting, 1 report, and 2 tests to do.. I need time to study and whatever. So.. Be patient, k?


	7. I love you so much kyoko?

Okay.. I know it has been a long time since I have updated. Please forgive me. I had hit a writers block and was busy writing another fanfic under a different user name. A lot of people seemed confused by my last chapter so I'm gonna clear that up for you. Uhh.. Pochi leaves the building only to see a suspicious person plant something on Kyoko's car. So what happens next is a no one knows kinda thing… okay.. Last time on Love and Tears:

_Pochi stood behind a tree as she watched a dark figure walking away from a Silver BMW and smirked._

"_That bitch had it comin'!" she laughed as she ran back inside the building._

_**XXXXX**_

Kyoko lay motionless on the couch. Her shoulder length hair falling over her face. Sho sat on the ground beside her staring at her pale face. She was beautiful. He had had the chance to have her as his own but in his ignorance and youth her was blind to her true beauty. Now he could only run to the end of his chain and bark.

His hand cupped her cheek as he rubbed his thumb along her lips, "Why did I have to fall in love with you?"

He leaned in to kiss her. Her warm breathe brushed upon his lips. He closed his eyes and brought them down onto hers. She squirmed for a moment and then returned the kiss parting her lips to allow him entry. His tongue thrust into her and she moaned. She allowed him a moment to wander her mouth. It was hot and tasted sweet. She wrapped her arms around her neck as their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. She moaned and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes landed upon the blonde man and she jerked her head away. Gasping for breath she shoved him off from on top of her.

"What the heck did you do to me you hentai?!" she screamed and threw the couch pillow at him.

"Ouch! What the heck!? You seemed like you were enjoying it when you were sleeping. You even kissed back." he snorted as her mouth fell open.

"Bu.. But that was because I thought you were Ren! And how dare you take advantage of that anyways!?" she hissed as she jumped at him.

"Wo.. Woah!" Sho fell onto his back, Kyoko on top of him. He smirked and grabbed hold of her fists as she pounded at his chest. "Feelin' frisky are we?" he chuckled.

"Ii.. Iie, Hentai! Let go of me you.. you.. Ino!" she hissed.

He chuckled and positioned them so that she was beneath him. He forced both of her arms above her head as he craned his neck down so that he could whisper into her ear. She struggled to get free but ended up hurting herself more than she already was.

"Relax, this won't take too long.. Plus, you'll only hurt yourself more." her whispered into her ear and then nipped it. She whimpered and ceased her fighting. He purred in pleasure and started tracing butterfly kisses along her jaw line each kiss leaving goosebumps in its place until her reached her lips. She moved her face away trying to avoid his kiss but could not. He sighed in please as he pulled away and found himself interested in her neck. He brought his mouth to her exposed neck and licked it

"Why.. Why are you doing this?" she asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

He reluctantly left her neck and looked up at her chocolate eyes. She gasped as she melted under him. His eyes were so beautiful. His lust clouded hazel eyes answered her question with silent words. He leaned in for a kiss but she did not move. She just lay there staring into his big hazel orbs. His lips crashed down onto hers and she let out a muffled gasp. He took the opportunity to enter her hot cavern.

He arranged himself so that he was holding her wrists with one arm as he wrapped his right arm around her waist. He pulled her in closer and intensified the kiss. He moaned in ecstasy as he began fingering the bottom of her shirt. She let out a small cry as he began pulling it upward.

"Sho, stop!" she cried.

He ignored her pleas and continued pulling at her garments. Tracing her curves with his hot hands. She shivered and cried out once more as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Shotaru-kun! Please stop! Please!" she pleaded thrashing about underneath him.

He once again ignored her cries for release and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Shotaru-kun! Stop! Iie! Ren-san!!" she shouted making Sho wince.

He looked up at her tear stained face and let out an aggravated sigh. He brought himself to his feet and looked down at her crying form once more. She sat up and started crying into her knees. He frowned and placed his hand upon her head. "I'm sorry.. I won't do that ever again, I promise. It's just that.. I love you so much Kyoko, and I can't stand to see you with another man. I'm sorry, okay? Just don't cry anymore.." he said softly.

She looked up at him and nodded and reached up to grab her shirt from his hand. He smiled sadly and handed it to her. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to leave so that she could dress. He nodded and headed out the door and closed it behind him. He sighed deeply and leaned against the door. "I love you so much.. Why can't you see that?"

_**XXXXX**_

"I think that right now I would love to shove my boot up your fat ass but unfortunately that isn't an option now is it?" he snarled.

He turned towards the door and sighed heavily. "I will refrain from harmful actions and smoking for Kyoko, but remember I can always kill you and hide your body and she'll never know what happened. I also doubt she'll notice that I took a few puffs at a cigarette. You know what they say, what they don't know won't hurt them." he laughed as he walked out the door.

Lory sighed at his 'grandson' and turned to face Maki. "That boy will never learn will he? Well take care of the others I have business to attend to." he yawned as he walked out the door to his office.

Maki stood in his place he was just so confused as to why Ren would start acting like this. He was fine the day before so why the sudden change in attitude? He didn't know but he was definitely going to find out. If it was the last thing her ever did.

_**XXXXX**_

CT: ahh.. I'm done…

Ren: you're gonna make me the bad guy in this story aren't you?

CT: Nah.. I have bigger fish to fry. Plus I love you too much to.

Ren: (sighs in relief) thank god. That would look horrible in my record.

Kyoko: You're record!? No I worked too hard to preserve ur record!!

Ren: uhh.. And why are you spazzing out? It my record not yours

Kyoko: you ungrateful Hentai! Give me back my three years wasted on u!

CT: uhh.. That's enough guys… I think we get the point.

Sho: hey do you think you can give me and kyoko another 'scene'?

Ren: Heck no!

CT: we shall see..

Ren: You're a traitor!! Baka! Baka! Baka!

CT: watch it or I'll do something you'll regret.

Ren: No!

Kyoko: ren-san it is better if you did as you were told.

Ren: eh? Fine…


	8. Sudden Explosion?

Okay, Okay. I know I have not updated in quite some time so I just want to apologize to those that were waiting for one.. And thank you for your beautiful comments… Everything that confuses you will soon be explained… I hope….

_**Last time: **__Lory sighed at his 'grandson' and turned to face Maki. "That boy will never learn will he? Well take care of the others I have business to attend to." he yawned as he walked out the door to his office._

_Maki stood in his place he was just so confused as to why Ren would start acting like this. He was fine the day before so why the sudden change in attitude? He didn't know but he was definitely going to find out. If it was the last thing her ever did._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kyoko sighed and closed the door behind her. Life was awesome. Everything bad always happened to her! Oh, how she loathed the fates for throwing all this crap at her. Not only had she been oh so utterly confused with Sho's confession but she just had to go and almost be raped by the idiot. What was she going to say to Ren? Ren knew about her working with Sho now and there was no doubt in her mind that he would be suspicious about something going on between the two. 'Gawd! This week totally sucked!'

"Mogami-san? Hey, Mogami-san!!" Yamato sensei yelled from across the room.

She jumped a bit in surprise but quickly turned to respond to the person calling her. She smiled a bit when she saw that it was Director Yamato. She ran to his side waving and bowed when he smiled back.

"I see you are all better?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded and laughed, "Yeah.. I was rudely awakened but I'm fine!" 'Okay, that was a lie but how would he know?'

Yamato nodded and offered her a ride home which she so humbly declined. Why would she need a ride? She was her own car for Kami's sake.

Their conversation was stopped abruptly when a certain singer waltzed into the scene. His head was hung low and his usually arrogant atmosphere was sad and kind of remorseful. Kyoko flashed him a sad smile and excused herself from the Director going to his side.

"Sho-san? Oi, Sho-san?" she asked waving her arms in front of him waiting for a response.

Sho smiled slightly and grabbed her hands stopping them from waving again.

"What do you want, Kyo-cone" he asked semi-playfully.

She growled at the sudden use of the name her elementary school bullies called her and yanked her hands away.

"You really are a pompous idiot!" she yelled in retaliation.

Sho smirked at her reaction to him and turned away from her.

She yelled even louder and grabbed onto the back of his shirt and forcing him to look at her.

"Oi, baka! Look at me and listen! Why didn't you tell me _that_ earlier when we first came here to Tokyo!?" she yelled.

Sho's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Here is not the place to talk about it… Let's go somewhere more private." he stated not waiting for an answer and headed out the building.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ren sat at the bar swirling the drink around in his glass. He had so many things he would love to do right now, most of them illegal, and drinking his life away wasn't one of them.

"Hey, isn't that Tsuruga Ren?" a woman whispered to her friends earning incredibly annoying squeals from them.

"Kuso, and I thought people wouldn't be able to see me in this place…" he muttered.

"Having fun?" asked a familiar voice.

He looked up at the woman and smirked.

"Shouldn't you be with Yashiro?" he asked.

"What!? No! Mou... You're suck a jerk!" Moko blushed furiously at his comment.

"Hmph.. I've had enough of this…" Ren stated and got up to leave the bar.

"Wait! Look, I saw the interview with Sho on tv and thought something might be wrong with you guys so I came to investigate… Why? Did I make a bad choice?" she asked aggravated with his sudden change in behavior.

He shook his head not looking at her and continued his lonely walk onward.

"Everything is a wrong choice now a days…" he sighed leaving a gaping Moko by herself.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Where are you going? Oi! Baka, I'm talking to you." she asked annoyed that he hadn't talked to her since they got in the elevator to the ground floor.

"Like I said, we can't talk about that here so we're going somewhere more private." he stated boredly.

She scoffed and looked at the ground as she walked to the entrance with him.

He stopped when they reached the parking lot.

"Let's take my car… I can't be seen in that _thing_. It would ruin my image." he said half-joking.

"Shut up! You want to talk in private, right!? So we're gonna do it my way!" she hissed.

"Feh! Whatever you say Kyo-cone.." he said with a bow.

She glared at him with killing eyes all the while saying this one chant in her head again and again, 'Don't kill Fuwa. Don't kill Fuwa. Don't kill Fuwa! You retard! You're lucky that I'm sane or I would have killed you and dropped you off the bridge..'

She shuffled through her belongings looking for her keys while the idiot just sat there leaning against the car.

'Beep.. Beep.. Beep'

Though faint, the singer heard the sound and examined the car questioningly.

"Kyoko… Is there supposed to be a beeping VCR on the bottom of your car?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and went to the car door having found her keys.

His eyes widened as he heard the beeping quicken its pace.

He ran to the girl and reached for her..

"**No! It's a bomb!!!"**

With that there was a explosion and then everything went black…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ren sat at home watching the tv when he accidently flipped it to the News.

"A bomb? In Tokyo?" he asked…

'We're here in front of the Yamahara Talent Agency's filming station, where the famous singer, Fuwa Sho, and the big time actress Mogami Kyoko, were supposed to be filming a new PV for Fuwa's new song. As the two walked to Mogami's car a bomb went off exciting the whole city. Details of the two's current condition have not been released, further details will be released in the following hour"

Ren's mouth dropped open and a tear formed at his eye. 'Why the hell did these things only happen to him' he thought.

He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

He was going to the Hospital.. And now!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kyoko: Wha? What happened?

Fuwa: Well as usual you were clueless and now I don't know if I'm dead…

Ren: Shut up.. I'm in the process of mourning here

Kyoko: Don't cry.. *pats his back*

Fuwa: Cry all you want sissy boy!

Ren: *snap* Die Fuwa Sho!!!

Fuwa: help me… *Gets jumped by Ren*

CT: uhh… okay…

Kyoko: Hope you enjoyed…

CT: yeah… well. Until next time!


	9. I'm a what!

Forgive me for not updating in such a long time!!! I was stuck inside a void of nothingness and could not find a good follow-up for the last chapter. It took me much dedication and thinking to finally come up with the solution!!!! After watching 20 episodes of House in a row I finally found a good idea for a medical condition for her. Simple and sweet. Yes you will enjoy this next chapter!

_**Last time on Love and Tears… **__Ren sat at home watching the tv when he accidently flipped it to the News._

"_A bomb? In Tokyo?" he asked…_

'_We're here in front of the Yamahara Talent Agency's filming station, where the famous singer, Fuwa Sho, and the big time actress Mogami Kyoko, were supposed to be filming a new PV for Fuwa's new song. As the two walked to Mogami's car a bomb went off exciting the whole city. _

_Details of the two's current condition have not been released, further details will be released in the following hour"_

_Ren's mouth dropped open and a tear formed at his eye. 'Why the hell did these things only happen to him' he thought._

_He grabbed his coat and ran out the door._

_He was going to the Hospital.. And now!_

_**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **_

"Rush her to the E.R.!!! She has a open bleed and a contusion. Prep her for surgery, get the surgeons." the medics rushed through the E.R. doors pushing paparazzi out of the way as they did so. The male patient was wheeled off into a different room to be treated for second and third degree burns. They carted her to a surgical table and carefully lifted her onto it. Nurses dresses in green uniforms and white gowns came in. Masks covered their faces and white cap-like nets held their hair back and out of the way.

"_Has the anesthesia been administered?" _a doctor asked reaching for his scalpel. A nod from one of the nurses confirmed the injection and the surgery went under way.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ren panted as he ran through the doors of the Hospital. Pictures captured by the paparazzi and questions were ignored as he stepped to the front desk. The nurse hung up her phone as the great Tsuruga Ren stood before her. For what reason she did not know.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked smiling radiantly. Ren scowled as she winked at him her attempts of flirtation were futile and unwanted by him at the time.

"Where is Mogami Kyoko? I need to see her. Hurry!" he yelled. The nurse jumped shocked at his harsh voice. She nodded and hurriedly typed into the computer data base searching for his wanted one. She scribbled something onto a sheet of paper and handed it to him.

"Here sir, she is in the E.R. undergoing surgery." she said her voice shaky due to his previous outburst. Ren nodded and smiled in thanks. He ran off ignoring her welcome as she melted into a pile of mush onto the pale white of the hospital tiles. This was something she could definitely brag about to her friends, and they thought that the life of a nurse was boring and that she would never see a celebrity!

Ren was short of breath as he reached the third floor. The elevator was too slow so he found himself running all the way up the stairs to the E.R. desk. An elderly nurse smiled and lead him to the waiting room. She knew that he was here to see his fiancé and if she was okay. She handed him a bottle of cold water and handed him a towel to wipe away his sweat.

"Your fiancé is not doing so well. She is in surgery right now. I don't know all the details, but I will be sure to call one of the doctors in to fill you in on missing information." she said a twisted smile upon her face. She looked to be half worried and trying to comfort him, though is was not working half as well as she wanted it to.

"Thank you… You are more informative and useful than the other girl downstairs. She did nothing but stare at me for ten seconds like a dumb animal." he said irritation heard in his voice.

The elder nurse smiled at him again. "Well, seventeen years working here has taught me to be ready for anything and seeing as two famous people were just administered here I was awaiting the company of worried celebrities. I also learned to be blunt and straight to the point. Now sit and rest and the doctor will be here in a minute." she said in a hushed voice and left him to his thinking.

'She's in surgery…. This is not good. I have played parts as wounded victims of many things before, but that is in the safety of a movie set. This is real life. She is really hurt. She was in a bomb, so she might have radiation poisoning, right? My fiancé is in an Emergency Room and possibly dying and all I can do is sit here and wait for the damned doctor and pray. This would never have happened if I had not left her alone. I should have stayed with her longer. No… this is all his fault. That damned Fuwa Sho!' Ren's eyes deepened with the rage he felt quelling inside himself. The anger and frustration that begged to be released from it's cage.

His hands formed into tight fists. His nails dug into his palms spilling blood onto the carpet floor. The pain he was inflicting on himself was the only thing standing between the borders of sanity and madness. He gritted his teeth against the pain. This was nothing compared to the pain Kyoko must have felt.

"Ren…" a voice called to him from the door way.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Where am I?" Kyoko asked confusion and fear gripped at Kyoko chilling her to the core. She was in a room bright as day itself and empty as the void of space.

"Hello? Anybody there?" she felt her body become lighter as she drifted off the ground only to come crashing down when a sharp piercing pain stabbed at her brain. Gasping she threw up. The pain was too much for her to handle. Her head was cradled in-between her hands and knees. The pain was unbearable she wished she could just die.

"Kyoko…. Can you hear me?" she winced as a voice disrupted the emptiness of the void. A figure of a man dressed in traditional clothing, a black hakama and dark purple haori, walked towards her his hand held out to her. She jolted upward and frowned disappointment, anger, and happiness swirled within her. This man before her, she remembered him. Remembered his voice, love, the times they spent together, and unfortunately his cold actions and attitude towards her those many years ago.

"You! Why are you here?" she asked her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Hmph! What gives you the right to act like such a brat. You should treat your father with respect! And to think I came all this way to see you, only to get treated like this?" he asked his face twisting into a lopsided frown. Kyoko sighed and struggled to stand up, she stumbled a little, but it wasn't enough to make her fall.

"You have grown so much… It's a shame I wasn't there to watch. You look so much like your mother." he said happily a smile showing on his face.

Kyoko winced at the mention of her mother. The woman that had abandoned her and left her in the hands of strangers. She had never cared for Kyoko, even though she had tried so hard to gain her praise. Tried so hard to gain her love! It was all his fault! He abandoned both of them! He left them and in turn sealed her fate.

"Don't speak her name in my presence. You have no right to speak to me and talk about her! Like you even really care! You had your chance, and you threw it away when you left us over ten years ago. I bet you didn't even know that she had dropped me off with a strangers family after you left! Well she did! Don't act like you can come back and make well." she yelled tears brimming her eyes. The man frowned, running his hand through his hair he smiled sadly at his daughter.

"No, I didn't know that. I'm sorry…."

"Of course you didn't…. You never called, wrote, or sent a post card. You never anything…" she frowned a sigh falling from her pale lips. She felt herself floating again. She struggled to stay on the ground, but her feet found the air anyways.

"Kyoko, I came here to tell you something. You have to hold me for as long as you can though." her father said pulling her into a tight embrace. His weight kept her from flying away. Trying to pry herself free she bat and kicked at him.

"No! I don't wanna!" she yelled hot tears finally running down her cheeks. She gasped as he held her tighter to himself stroking her hair. She leaned into his shoulder and wept nodding her head to his earlier asked question.

"Listen Kyoko, you are dying. This is the border between the land of the living and the dead. You can choose to listen to the calling or you can fight it and return to your life. You can live… Is that what you want? Don't you want to return to your friends and family?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't want her to die, it wasn't her time yet, but he didn't want to part with her again not after he finally found her again.

Kyoko's body stiffened against his. She was dying? That couldn't be. Then that meant…Looking up at her father she saw him smiling softly.

"Yes, I am no longer of the land of the living. I have passed some years ago and have been watching over you from the stars. I always regretted leaving you behind. I wanted to bring you with me, but I thought that you would be better off with your mother. I didn't know how to raise a daughter and I knew that you would miss her, so I left you the only way I thought I could. I needed to make you hate me. Hate me so that you won't miss me, hate me so that leaving you would hurt you both less. I am so sorry, Kyoko. Please forgive me…" he cried wet tears falling onto her head below him.

"Yes! Daddy I love you so much! I don't want to hate you…" she cried into his chest holding onto him for support.

'Kyoko… Come to me my child.' a deep voice called from a bright golden light from above.

Kyoko shook her head no. She didn't want to die. She had many things that she wanted to do, things that she wanted to see.

'Then come to me, my dear. Come to the dark side…' an evil voice chuckled a black hole opening on the ground. This voice also went ignored by the girl. Shaking in her father's arms she felt her legs go weak followed by the sharp pain in her head.

"Dad!"

"Kyoko… Look at me." Kyoko shook and buried her head further into his chest.

"Look at me!" he said sternly pulling her away by her shoulders.

She looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, she struggled to keep consciousness. Her body longed to listen to the voices calling her from beyond the light and darkness.

"Kyoko, remember Ren! Remember the Taisho, Maria, Lorie, remember your mother!" he yelled shaking her to keep her awake.

Kyoko's eyes widened.

"You want to prove your worth to your mother, right? If you want to prove her wrong then you have to live! You can not die here, not now. I will not let you… Please Kyoko remember." he said begging her to live.

She nodded closing her eyes and allowing the memories to flow back to her.

_**Flash back 1**_

'_Corn! There you are!' a young Kyoko giggled handing him a Daisy. The boy smiled and accepted the flower graciously. His fair hair shining in the sunlight. _

'_Thank you… You have been very kind to me during my visit.' he said a sad smile forming on his face._

'_You're leaving, Corn?' she asked tears filling her chocolate eyes._

'_Yes..'_

'_That's okay, we can still write to each other, right?' she asked hope shown in her eyes._

'_No. Where I am going you will not be able to contact me… We live in two different worlds Kyoko.' he said sorrow in his voice._

'_Will I ever see you again?' she asked hoping with all her heart that he will say yes. Her tears fall from her eyes when he shakes his head 'no'._

'_Corn! I don't want you to leave!' she yelled throwing herself into his arms. He resists at first, but soon wraps his arms around her._

'_Don't cry Kyoko… Here, I have a present for you.' he said pulling something out of his pocket._

_Kyoko pulled away to see what he had for her. Holding out his hand he plopped a blue stone in her hand._

'_What is it?' she asked excited._

'_Magic.' he said. Kyoko's eyes widened. She was holding magic in her hand? Wow!_

_The boy smiled and grabbed the hand that was holding the stone. Walking behind her he brought her hand up to the air so that the light hit it. He heard a gasp from the girl when it changed colors._

'_Sugoi! That is amazing! Thank you Corn!' _

'_You're welcome…' he whispered into her ear giving her a soft peck on the cheek._

_**Flash Back 2**_

_SLAP!_

'_You disgraceful child. I should never have birthed you. Stupid! You can't even get a simple 100.. Stay here and rot.' a woman dressed in black yelled ignoring the cries from her young daughter._

_Turning to leave she paused._

'_Kyoko, I will not tolerate failure in this family. You must do better next time.' she walked on._

'_Mom! Wait!' cried a little girl reaching out for a mother that ignored her. A mother that turned her head away._

'_Mom!' still no reply from her mother._

'_Mom….' _

_**Flash Back 3**_

'_Happy birthday Kyoko nee-san!!!!' a little girl with wavy brown hair cried happily holding out a wrapped gift towards her sister._

'_A-arigato… You didn't have to get me anything Maria.' a surprises Kyoko laughed nervous to accept the gift._

'_Of course I did! Here!' she shoved it at her. Kyoko smiled and sat down in a chair. She shook it a few times to try to guess what was inside. Sighing she pulled the pink lace covered wrapping off the box._

'_A shrunken cursing head?! No way!' she yelled in delight crushing Maria in a bear hug._

'_Your welcome… Haha! I just thought of it, but Ren had it special ordered. It's from both of us.' she said smiling at her onee-san._

'_Well, I'll make sure to thank him later.'_

_**End Flash Backs**_

"I won't die!" Kyoko yelled. A door appeared before her and she pulled away from her dad.

"That is the doorway to the living… Take it Kyoko." he said encouragingly.

She nodded and grabbed onto the handle. Looking back at her father she smiled sadly.

"I guess this is where we part?" she asked

He smiled and nodded. "I believe so… I will be waiting for you in Heaven…"

"I love you too dad… Wait for me!"

"I already said I would." he laughed.

She smiled. Opening the door she gave him one last glance and walked into the light.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Excuse me sir, are you Tsuruga Ren?" a doctor in a white gown asked.

He jumped to his feet and ran to the doctor's side with a nod.

"The surgery was a success. We were able to stop the internal bleeding and lower the swelling to her brain, but there is still the first and second degree burns and a chance of some brain damage…" he said.

"What kind of brain damage?" Ren asked anxiously.

"We're not sure… It could be motor functions or memory loss. Until she is awakened we will not know for sure."

"She'll be okay?" he asked sweat on his brow.

"Yes, she should be able to leave in a few weeks." the doctor smiled.

"That is good, thank you very much!"

"There is one more thing… We were able to save the fetus, but there may be minor damage. The chances are 1 out of 100, but there is still the threat of fetal damage. She went under respiratory arrest and seized before the surgery. The loss of air to the brain may have hurt her as well as the baby." the doctor explained.

"Fetus?" Ren asked confusion clear on his face.

"You didn't know? She's pregnant… Eight weeks." the doctor explained.

"Thank you…. I… um.." Ren was unsure of what to say. She was pregnant? He was going to be a father! His mind was blank. Was it really his?

"Yes, well I will leave you alone to think then."

"Thank you…"

'I'm going to be a father….'

"I'm going to be a father!" Ren yelled a laugh hang after it.

"This is the worst and the best day of my life!" he mumbled to himself.

_**0 0 0 0READ&REVIEW0 0 0 0**_

CT: Ahh… finally after so long…

Sho: no kidding! Moron! Took you long enough!

Kyoko: OMG! I'm pregnant!

Ren: I'm going to be a dad!

Kyoko: Hello! I'm pregnant! This is not good!

CT: and why not

Kyoko: I don't know how to raise a baby

Ren: don't worry I will help you

Sho: You couldn't help yourself! Girly man!

Ren: Die! *strangles Sho*

CT: Okay, well wait for the next chapter! Lolz

Sho: yeah, whenever that is.


End file.
